ldshadowladyfandomcom-20200215-history
Modded Minecraft VS.
Modded Minecraft VS. is a modded Minecraft series by Lizzie, featuring SmallishBeans. Overview The main goal of the challenges is to collect and/or craft specific items or mobs in survival while using a specific mod for each episode. The first person to collect all of the listed items or mobs will be declared the winner of the challenge and gets to put a custom head representing the challenge on their scoreboard, the Totem Poles of Victory. Diamond tools and other specific items are preset for the challengers' use. Mods Over the course of this six episode series, a plethora of mods have been installed. These mods are; * Mutant Creatures * Mo Creatures * Copious Dogs * Extra Golems * Adventure Backpack * Twighlight Forest Episode Goals Mutant Challenge In the mutant creatures episode, Lizzie and Joel went head to head to collect a bunch of different Mutant mob drops. To win the game, the participants would need to collect a Hulk Hammer from a Mutant Zombie, a Endersould hand from a Mutant Enderman, a pile of bones from a Mutant Skeleton, and a Creeper minion egg from a Mutant Creeper. The first player to acheive all of these mob drops, return to spawn, and place all of their diamonds or emeralds on the board, wins the challenge, and receives a head to go on their totem pole of victory. Animal Challenge In the second episode of the series, Lizzie and Joel raced to tame all of the selected creatures from the Mo Creatures mod. To win the game, the participants must tame a goat, bunny, fox, turtle, and a panda from the mod. The first player to tame all of the creatures, return to spawn, and get all of their animals in their respective pens, wins the challenge, and receives a head to go on their totem pole of victory. Puppy Challenge The third challenge was a bit of a tough one. In the third episode of Modded Minecraf VS. Lizzie and Joel hurriedly rushed around their Minecraft world to tame four different breeds of dog with four different colored collars using the Copious Dogs mod. The first player to tame all of the dogs, return to spawn, give them each collars, and get them all in their respective pens, wins the challenge, and receives a head to go on their totem pole of victory. Golem Challenge In the fourth challenge, Lizzie and Joel go head to head once more using the Extra Golems mod to create five different Golems using five different Minecraft blocks. The first player to gather all of the necessary items, create all five golems, and put them in their pens, wins the challenge, and receives a head on their totem pole of victory. Backpack Challenge Using the Adventure Backpack mod, Lizzie and Joel race again to create three different animal themed backpacks. The first player to gather all of the necessary materials, craft all three backpacks, and place all three of them on their side of the leaderboard, wins the challenge, and receives a head to go on their totem pole of victory. Magical Animals Challenge In the sixth and final episode of the series, Lizzie and Joel use the Twilight Forest mod to transform five vanilla Minecraft creatures into Twilight Forest creatures. The first player to find all of the creatures needed, lead them back to their respective pens, and transform them with transformation powder, wins the game and receives a head to go on their totem pole of victory. Victories and Losses Episodes Gallery :Main article: Modded Minecraft VS./Gallery Trivia * Out of the six challenges, Lizzie is the clear winner, as she has won five out of the six challenges. * Joel has only won one of the challenges, which was the Puppy Challenge, due to Lizzie losing one of her dogs to a cactus, and having to take a long journey back to spawn. * Even though it was only a six episode series, every episode has recieved over at least one million views since their original airing in 2016. Category:Series Category:Multiplayer Series Category:Minecraft Category:Modded Minecraft Vs. Category:Content Category:Ended Series